Palkia and Her World
by kittycatpaws
Summary: Palkia is the controller of space, but she also has a life as well. This is a mini-series; not a storyline.
1. I am Palkia?

I am Palkia?

_I am a legendary Pokémon. I am known for my power to warp space. But…what does that mean exactly? Do I just transform things into something else? Do I just create other dimensions? I never thoroughly understood my powers. Maybe it is because they are too difficult to understand in the first place. I mean, really, the ability to control space itself isn't exactly a simple idea. Does it mean the fabric, the actual, or the mythical space?_

_What are my powers?_

* * *

She always enjoyed the daytime. It was the time of day that you could see the colors of the world. The green grass flowed with the gentle wind. The sea waves were lapping against the sides of the cliffs. The molten magma coming forth from the volcanoes, which it was only liquid rock! These sights made Palkia feel one with the world and at ease. It was truly a beautiful world.

Palkia was standing on the side of a mountain, one which she couldn't remember the name of. The humans called it one name, the Pokémon call it another name, and then the actually name was only known by the legendary Pokémon. She stared at the sun, which was getting ready to set. When that happens, she can then see the different colors that the shadows bring.

"What are you doing out here?" asked a familiar voice.

Palkia turned to her right, and saw her older brother Giratina standing there, looking ahead as well. He often sneaks up to her, since he is part ghost type. It was only naturally, and Palkia didn't mind it. It wasn't like he did it to do pranks. He was too mature to do anything of that nature.

"I was enjoying the last hours of pure daylight before the shadows of darkness repainted the scenery" Palkia replied, while looking ahead again.

"Is that all that you are doing? You don't usually do this, unless you were thinking of something."

Palkia sighed when he said this. Giratina knew almost everything about her, which sometimes made it hard for her to hide anything from him. He was right this time as well. She was thinking about something. It was a common thought that passed through her head. One thought that Giratina knew too well about also.

"Pal, are you thinking about your powers again?"

"How can I not? I don't know what they are to begin with!"

"Sure you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to do the things that you can do now: like creating smaller dimensions, warping the landscape, and travel outside the atmosphere."

"That doesn't seem so specific though. I wish I knew exactly what I could do."

"You mean the limitations of such powers, and the specific reasons on how you could use them to your advantage?"

"You always know the best way to say things."

"Thank you. But think about…don't we all have that same problem?"

Palkia looked at him funny, not sure on how to take his advice. Giratina looked at his younger sister, with a sense of hope in his eyes.

"I govern the Distortion World. It was only recently that I discovered that I could alter this world from such a place by using an unknown power I had. What I am trying to say is that we don't know the full extent of our powers unless we search for it. You can wonder all you want, but isn't it easier to find out by being creative?"

Palkia grinned when he said this, but quickly had a stern face right afterwards. Giratina noticed this, and his face changed to such an expression.

"It is easy for you to say such things. You control the Distortion World, which is just another dimension for me. If I try to explore such a thing…I might ruin both worlds and even more."

"…you're right about that, but I still recommend you to not just stare at things to figure the world out."

Palkia smiled again, and Giratina did as well. Giratina shuddered really quickly for some apparent reason, and said, "I must take my leave. Farewell, my little sister." Palkia went a hugged her brother's neck, and then he flew off to the nearest mirror that he could find. Palkia watched him fly away, and made sure that she etched his suggestion in her heart forever.

* * *

This is my first fanfic involving Pokémon, and this is just a mini-series. I got the idea when I was reading Bulbapedia's information about Palkia, in which they gave little detail about what Palkia could do. I thought "Hey, what can Palkia do?"

I also will be doing more of these, and they will be short. I don't intend on expanding on what the Pokémon look like (mostly because I am lazy and also other people can look it up).


	2. My Twin Brother

My Twin

_As there is space, there is time as well. As I am the controller of space, my twin brother is the controller of time. Dialga was born from the same egg as me, so we are legitimately the same age. He is very outgoing, and loves to explore the world. He does time travel a little bit, but mostly stays in the same era as me. _

_I'm am glad that he is my brother._

* * *

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Huh?"

Palkia had felt a disturbance on Mt. Cornet, one that didn't feel natural. She decided to check out the mountain for anything out of the ordinary. All she did find was her brother, Dialga, making some sort of art made out of colorful stones. He had a habit of making something out materials he thought was cool, as she liked to sing melodies that she hears from time to time.

Normally she would have no problem with his hobby. However, what really bothered her was what he was using for the center of his art. It was the Lustrous Orb, one of the most important items to Palkia.

It was the source of her power. This same power was also amplified when she held it or carried it with her. So it was very significant to Palkia, and thus it needed to be treated with respect. NOT AS AN ORNATE DECORATION ON A WACKY STATUE!

"What is the matter with you?" Palkia hissed out.

"I was just making something out of some pretty rocks I found. Nothing serious. Why does it matter to you?" Dialga said as he shrugged his shoulders, obviously unaware of a certain doom ahead of him.

"Why does it matter? I'll tell you why it matters! That is my Lustrous Orb you are using!"

Dialga was puzzled at first, and look at his statue. He studied it for a little while, and finally fixated his eyes on the center of the rock statue where the Lustrous Orb was at. He got on his back legs and reached for the Lustrous Orb with his front claws. He pulled it out and set it down in front of it, while saying, "There! Sorry about that. It looked like any other rock you would normally find around in a mine. Technically, it could pass for an ugly shiny rock Pokémon."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Palkia cried out as she lunged for her brother.

"Kyahhh! I'm sorry!" Dialga screamed out as he started running for his life.

Palkia chased her brother with the intent to kill, while he ran as far as he could go for as long too. This lasted about three days, which wasn't a long fight at all. Their more common fights would last a century, or until one of the other legendries decided to break it up between them.

* * *

Siblings, what are you going to do with them? My brother and I fight a lot, so that is what inspired this story.


	3. My Older Brother

My Older Brother

_Dialga isn't my only brother. Giratina is the eldest of us three, and the most responsible. He is well known for his maturity, despite being only 3,000 years older than me and Dialga. He watches over the Mirror World, a dimension that is directly parallel to the "real world", or what the humans call it. Therefore, whatever happens in one world directly affects the other. It is his job that everything remains in balance. _

_Despite the heavy burden, I think he enjoys his responsibility. _

* * *

Palkia scanned the landscape until she found it, the fourth lake of Sinnoh. Today she was going to visit her brother, Giratina.

She knew that he be busy, but saying "hi" every now and then isn't too bad. Right? She flew down to the edge of the lake and landed softly on the ground. She drew in a breath, and cried out, "Gira! Are you there?"

There was no reply. Palkia shrugged and said, "Gira! It's me, your baby sister Palkia! Are you around?"

Nothing responded to her voice, indicating that he probably wasn't around. Palkia sighed, while a little upset. The fact that he isn't answering is usually the result of not making contact with anything in a long time.

It made her worried when Gira won't contact someone in long periods at a time. Something can easily happen to him without anyone ever knowing about it, and six months has passed since anyone has heard anything from him, which is enough time for bad things to happen.

Palkia decided to try again later, despite her fears. She lifted herself off the ground with her powers and flew above the lake. As she started flying away, she heard a whirling sound. Palkia looked back down at the lake surface, and there was the portal to the Distortion World. _I guess he did hear me, or maybe I didn't give him enough time to respond? _

Palkia started going as fast as she could into the portal before it closed. Once she went passed through, the portal closed up, leaving into the Distortion World.

This world was known as the parallel world to the "real world", but there was a bunch of differences:

Gravity varied in different parts of this world.

Many common buildings or objects that would be normally called houses or trees would be twisted into different shapes that were similar.

There was no such thing as up of down. That was many things in here that went the opposite of another thing, making look backwards. For example, there was a large waterfall that flowed upwards instead of downwards.

There were black-purple clouds that are poisonous to the normal creatures, and thus can kill in one breath. They occurred when there are lots of disturbances in the real world.

Air bubbles in this world are not meant to be touched. They caused semi-explosion in the real world.

Palkia remembered the first time she was told this by Giratina. She was fascinated by how a world can function so differently than the one she is used to being in. Dialga, however, fell asleep in the middle of Gira's speech. He really hates coming to the Distortion World. _For one, it lacks the essence of time. So, technically, Dialga has no time travel ability in this world. _

Palkia was brought from her thoughts when a huge black cloud headed toward her way. It was fifty times her size, and it was fast. "Whoa!" she cried out when she attempted to fly over it. She wasn't quick enough though, and the cloud overtook her body. She tried holding her breath and kept trying to fly out. _Where am I? Which way is up? _Palkia panicky kept moving until something knocked into her and forced itself and her out of the cloud. The cloud continued its way and left the duo alone.

Palkia had a bad coughing fit from breathing some of the cloud, and felt a force laid her against some flat stone structure. She looked up and saw her brother in his Orgin Forme. "Are you okay? You scared me when that cloud overtook you!" Giratina yelled out in worry.

"Ugh, not really…my chest hurts. At least you saved me. I never knew that they could get that big!"

"Actually, they normally can't"

"Then how was it that big?"

"I don't know. I felt a huge disturbance, but I don't know what it may be or where it is. I thought it was weird, but that cloud confirmed that something catastrophic happen. I hope that it isn't too bad…"

Palkia sat up and said, "I hope so too. I'm surprise that you're still alive!"

"Hey! Don't talk down to your _older and more powerful _brother!" Gira said in an annoyed tone. Palkia giggled a little, but started another coughing fit. Giratina looked stressed out, and finally said, "It was a mistake to let you here now. Go on back home Palkia."

Palkia looked a little sad when he said this but understood. She noticed to her right that a portal opened up, and Gira flew away without saying goodbye. _Poor big brother, he may enjoy what he does, but that doesn't mean it is a walk in the park. _

* * *

Sorry this took me forever to update, but I finally got this done! I won't be updating as regularly as my other stories, because this is something to express my ideas...and sometimes concerns as you will see in the next chapter...


End file.
